wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jeff Jarrett
Jeffrey "Jeff" Leonard Jarrett (14 de julio de 1967) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que trabaja actualmente en la empresa Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Jarrett es hijo del lengendario promotor Jerry Jarrett y co-fundador en 2002 de (TNA), de la que aún hoy es accionista minoritario y vicepresidente. A lo largo de su carrera Jarrett ha sido seis veces Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE, cuatro veces Campeón Mundial de la WCW y seis veces Campeón Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la NWA. Carrera Inicios Desde muy joven Jarrett estaba involucrado en le mundo del Wrestling, trabajó en la promoción de su padre, la Continental Wrestling Association (CWA) y entrenaba con él y Tojo Yamamoto. Jarrett debutó como luchador el 19 de abril de 1986 cuando el jobber Tony Falk quisó romper su racha de derrotas desafiando a Jarrett, por aquel entonces árbitro. Jarrett aceptó el desafió, que acabo en empate tras diez minutos de lucha. Jarrett es un luchador de tercera generación, ya que su padre lo fue también, así como su abuelo materno, Eddie Marlin, mientras que su abuela materna, Christine, era empleada de una promoción. En 1989 su padre compra la promoción texana World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) y la une a la CWA para formar la United States Wrestling Association (USWA). En los años siguientes, Jarrett ganaría el Campéon Sureño de los Pesos Pesados de la USWA en 10 ocasiones y el Campeonato por Parejas de la SWA en otras quince. Jarrett también compitió durante siete años en el circuito independiente, apareciendo en Japón y Puerto Rico. En 1993 fue contratado por la World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1993-1996) Jarrett debutó en la WWF con el gimmick de "Double J" Jeff Jarrett, un cantante de música country que intentaba mejorar su carrera musical exhibiéndose como luchador, entrando en el ring llevando sombreros con una "Doble J" brillante y traje de lucha normal y recalcaba en sus promos la frase "ain't I great?". Además, acababa sus entrevistas yéndose mientras deletreaba su nombre ("That's J-E-Double-F, J-A Double-R, E Double-T!"). Jarrett hizo su debut en el pay-per-view Royal Rumble 1994 en enero de 1994. Además, fue uno de los luchadores que ayudaron a Yokozuna a derrotar a Undertaker en un Combate de Ataúdes. También iba participar en una pelea por equipos de 10 luchadores en WrestleMania X, pero el combate no se llevó a cabo por el poco tiempo que duraba el PPV. Luego, peleó en el King of the Ring, logró derrotar a Lex Luger en un combate televisado, pasando a los cuartos de final, perdiendo ante 1-2-3 Kind en el PPV. Luego lucharía en SummerSlam contra Mabel, derrotándole después de fallar una "leg drop". Tras esto tuvo un feudo con Razor Ramon, peleando en Survivor Series junto a Shawn Michaels, Diesel, Owen Hart y Jim Neidhart contra Razor Ramon, The 1-2-3 Kid, The British Bulldog, Fatu y Sionne, perdiendo su equipo después de que él y los demás miembros intentaran ayudar a Michaels, que estaba siendo atacado por Diesel fuera del ring, perdiendo por cuenta de 10. A principios de 1995, se unió a The Roadie. En la Royal Rumble, acabó su feudo con Razor cuando le derrotó y ganó su Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF y lo defencdió con éxito en WrestleMania XI. Luego lo defendería de manera polémica frente a Bob Holly, por lo que el campeonato le fue retirado y luchó la siguiente semana contra Holly para reclamarlo, ganándole y consiguiendo su segundo reinado. En In Your House Razor le derrotó a él y a The Roadie en una pelea en desventaja y cinco días más tarde perdería su campeonato ante Ramon, pero lo recuperó tres días después. En In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks el 23 de julio de 1995, Jarrett y Sawyer Brown crearon la canción "With My Baby Tonight". Jarrett dejó la WWF durante unos meses y se fue a la United States Wrestling Association. Volvió a la WWF más tarde en 1995, teniendo un feudo con Ahmed Johnson. Jarrett perdió ante Johnson por descalificación en la 1996 Royal Rumble y dejó de nuevo la WWF por un corto período de tiempo por disputas con el contrato. Tras ese año, The Roadie reveló que él había hecho playback cantando "With My Baby Tonight". World Championship Wrestling (1996-1997) En Octubre del 1996, Jarrett fue contratado por la World Championship Wrestling, firmando un contrato por un año. En su debut en la WCW, Jarrett se convirtió en un free agent en la rivalidad entre Four Horsemen y la nWo. Tras derrotar a Chris Benoit en Starrcade 1996, seguido por Sid Vicious, Jarrett fue introducido en The Four Horsemen. El 9 de junio de 1997, Jarrett derrotó a Dean Malenko, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW. A mediados de 1997, Jarrett dejó The Four Horsemen y empezó un feudo con el miembro de Four Horsemen, Steve McMichael. Despistado por la ex-esposa de McMichaels, Debra McMichael, Jarrett perdió su campeonato ante McMichaels el 21 de agosto. En octubre, su contrato expiró y optó por volver a la WWF. World Wrestling Federation (1997-1999) Jarrett volvió a la World Wrestling Federation el 20 de octubre de 1997 en un episodio de Monday Night Raw, en el cual criticó al presidente de la WCW Eric Bischoff y a Vince McMahon. Tras acabar un breve feudo con The Undertaker, Jarrett derrotó a Barry Windham, ganando el vacante NWA North American Heavyweight Championship. Cerca de 1998, Jarrett unió fuerzas con Jim Cornette y su stable de luchadores invasores de la National Wrestling Alliance y empezó a defender su título en la WWF. En marzo, Jarrett dejó el stable de Cornette y Cornette le quitó el título. Jarrett dejó su gimnick de cantante de música country, e introdujo a Tennessee Lee como su mánager y al equipo Southern Justice como su guardaespaldas. Retomó su hábito rompiendo una guitarra acústica en las cabezas de sus oponentes. En Unforgiven, Jarrett cantó una vez más con Sawyer Brown. En agosto, Jarrett abandonó su personaje y dejó a Lee solo. Él y la Southern Justice empezaron un feudo con D-Generation X, con Jarrett perdiendo ante X-Pac en una pelea Cabellera vs. Cabellera en SummerSlam. El pelo de Jarrett fue cortado por DX y por el anunciador del ring Howard Finkel, quién había tenido un encuentro con ellos poco antes de SummerSlam. Jarrett y Southern Justice fueron derrotados por DX en Breakdown en Septiembre y el trío se separó poco después. Jarrett tuvo un breve feudo con Al Snow antes de reunirse con Debra McMichael, quien había firmado por la WWF y volvió de la WCW, formando un equipo con Owen Hart. Jarrett y Hart ganaron el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWF tras vencer a Ken Shamrock y Big Boss Man. Defenderon sus títulos con éxito en WrestleMania XV, pero perdieron ante Kane y X-Pac. Ocho días después, murió Owen Hart tras fallarle las cuerdas que usaba para bajar al ring en Over the Edge 1999. Jarrett derrotó a The Godfather usando el sharpshooter de Owen Hart. A mediados de 1999, Jarrett ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF a The Godfather, perdiéndolo ante Edge y recuperándolo, acabando por perderlo ante D'Lo Brown. Tras esto, Jarrett ganó el Campeonato Europeo de la WWF y peleó en SummerSlam contra D'Lo Brown donde ambos campeonatos estaban en juego. Brown perdió su tíitulo despues de que Mark Henry y Debra le traicionaran, convirtiendo a Jarrett en el segundo Campeón Euro-Continental. En el siguiente episodio de RAW, Jarrett premió a Debra dándole un asistente, Miss Kitty y a Henry regalándole el Campeonato Europeo. A finales de 1999, Jarrett se enfeudó con Chyna por el WWE Campeonato Intercontinental. En el curso del feudo, Jarrett se convirtió en un misógino, siendo atacado por muchas mujeres, incluyendo a las actriz Cindy Margolis. Jarrett abandonó a Debra, yéndose con Miss Kitty después de que Debra perdiera ante Stephanie McMahon y Test en una pelea por parejas mixtas. Después traicionó a Miss Kitty después de que ella perdiera una pelea, peleando en vez de Jarrettt. Jarrett abandonó la WWF en octubre de 1999, una semana después de que Vince Russo le ordenara unirse a la WCW. Debido a un descuido de por el entonces Presidente ejecutivo de WWF Vince. el contrato expiró el 16 de octubre de 1999, un día antes de su previsto encuentro con Chyna en No Mercy. Jarrett, no obstante, luchó en No Mercy, por el Campeonato Intercontinental de Chyna. Chyna más tarde afirmó que Jarrett y Russo habían coludido con el fin de retrasar Jarrett defensa del título hasta después de Jarrett del contrato había expirado, y que posteriormente había Jarrett chantaje Presidente WWF Vince McMahon para poco menos de $ 250000 dólares de los EE.UU. con el fin de luchar sin un contrato. En 2006, Jarrett afirmó que le había pagado lo que él sólo era adeudado por el Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza. World Championship Wrestling (1999-2001) Jarrett volvió a la WCW el 18 de octubre en un episodio WCW Monday Nitro, atacando a Buff Bagwell y proclamándose él mismo el "Chosen One" («el elegido») de la WCW. Jarrett tomó parte en un torneo por el vacante Campeonato de la WCW, ganando las tres primeras peleas con la asistencia de Creative Control. En Mayhem, fue eliminado del torneo después de perder en las semi-finales ante Chris Benoit siguiendo una interferencia de Dustin Rhodes. En Starrcade, Jarrett derrotó a Rhodes en una bunkhouse brawl y se enfrentó a Benoit por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW en un ladder match. En el siguiente episodio de Monday Nitro, derrotó a Benoit en la revancha. En el mismo evento, reformó la New World Order con Bret Hart, Kevin Nash y Scott Hall, llamándose "nWo 2000". Cerca del 2000, Jarrett se enfeudó con Terry Funk, quien le le había forzado a luchar con George Steele, Tito Santana y Jimmy Snuka en una misma noche. Jarrett perdió su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW después de sufrir una contusión durante su pelea contra Snuka , pero lo recuperó cuando Kevin Nash se volvió WCW Commissioner y se lo dio. Para ayudarle a retener el título, introdujo a los Harris Brothers en la nWo 2000. En los siguientes meses, Jarrett repetidamente retó a Sid Vicious por el campeonato mundial de los pesos pesados de la WCW llevándose entonces en un enfrentamiento frente a Nash la posición de WCW Commissioner. Después del retiro de Bret Hart, la New World Order quedó disuelta. En abril ,la WCW fue reabierta por Eric Bischoff y Vince Russo, con todos los títulos quedando vacantes como resultado. Bischoff y Russo también crearon la New Blood, un stable de jóvenes luchadores que se enfeudaron con the Millionaires Club, hecho con los antiguos miembros del roster de la WCW. Jarrett se unió a New Blood y en Spring Stampede, el 16 de abril, derrotó al miembro de Millionaires Club Diamond Dallas Page ganando el vacante campeonato mundial de los pesos pesados de la WCW. Page retuvo el título hasta el 24 de abril y el 25 de abril, cuando el título fue puesto en juego en un enfrentemiendo por equipos entre Jarrett y Bischoff contra Page y David Arquette, en el que Arquette ganó el campeonato tras cubrir a Bischoff. En Slamboree el 7 de mayo, Jarrett derrotó a Page y Arquette en un Triple Threat Match en una Steel cage match , ganando su segundo campeonato mundial de los pesos pesados de la WCW. En mayo, Jarrett ganó y perdió el World Championship en dos ocasiones, perdiendo ante Ric Flair ambas. Jeff tuvo un feudo con Nash y Hulk Hogan desde junio del 2000 y en Bash at the Beach, derrotó a Hogan con el título en juego. La pelea acabó con la victoria de Hogan, que comentó: "That's why this company is in the damn shape it's in - because of bullshit like this." Vince Russo fue al ring a deliverar en una entrevista en la cual acusó a Hogan de y gritó que Hogan había usado su control creativo negándose a perder ante Jeff. Tras esto, Jarrett tuvo que luchar contra Booker T por el WCW World Heavyweight Championship oficial esa noche. Booker T ganó la pelea y Hogan no apareció en la WCW más veces. En los siguientes meses tuvo un breve feudo con Booker T, Mike Awesome, Sting, Buff Bagwell y Ric Flair. Más tarde, en el 2000, unió fuerzas con Harris Brothers ua vez más, derrotando a the Filthy Animals en Starrcade el 17 de diciembre. En el mismo evento, Jarrett se alió con el Campeón Mundial Scott Steiner porque ayudó a Steiner a derrotar a Sid Vicious. En el 2001, Jarrett y Steiner fueron miembros de Magnificent Seven, un stable encabezado por Flair. Flair y Jarrett se enfeudaron con Dusty Rhodes y Dustin Rhodes hasta marzo, cuando la WCW fue comprada por la WWF. Su contrato no fue renovado por la WWF. World Wrestling All-Stars (2001-2003) En 2001, Jarrett peleó en la World Wrestling All-Stars en Australia y Europa. Jarrett ganó el primer WWA World Heavyweight Championship, pero lo perdió más tarde. Jarrett volvió a la WWA durante su primer reinado como Campeón de NWA; derrotando a Sting por el título WWA World Heavyweight Championship el 25 de mayo de 2003, unificando ambos títulos. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002- Presente) En junio de 2002, Jarrett y su padre crearon una limited liability company, J Sports and Entertainment y abrieron una nueva promoción de wrestling, la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). TNA emitió PPVs semanalmente hasta mayo de 2004, cuando la promoción negoció con Fox Sports Net y empezarpon a emitir TNA Impact!. En novembre de 2004, TNA empezó a emitir PPVs mensualmente en vez de los semanales y en octubre de 2005 TNA Impact! se cambió a la Spike TV. Panda Energy adquirió gran parte de las acciones de TNA en 2002, por lo que Jarrett pasó a ser un accionista minoitario. En el PPV inaugural de TNA el 19 de junio de 2002, Jarrett tomó parte en unGauntlet for the Gold con el NWA World Heavyweight Championship en juego, pero fue eliminado por Toby Keith. En los siguientes meses, Jarrett tuvo un feudo con Scott Hall, Brian Lawler y BG James. El 20 de noviembre de 2002, Jarrett derrotó a Ron Killings, ganando el NWA World Heavyweight Championship con la asistencia de Vince Russo. Tras rechazar una propuesta para unirse al equipo de Russo, Sports Entertainment Xtreme (SEX), Russo enfrentó a los miembros de su equipo, incluyendo al debutante Raven, contra Jarrett. La rivalidad continuó hasta febrero de 2003, cuando Russo perdió interés en SEX. Los siguientes meses, tuvo un feudo con los miebros del equipo, que empezó un feudo con Raven y The Gathering. El 11 de junio de 2003, Jarrett se enfrentó a Raven y A.J. Styles en un Triple Threat Match por el NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Después de que Raven fuera eliminado de la lucha, Styles cubrió a Jeff y ganó el título. Después de esto rompió una guitarra en la cabeza de Russo, que había vuelto. Cerca del 2005, Jarrett formó un equipo conocido como Planet Jarrett con Monty Brown, The Outlaw y Rhino. Jarrett además usó la frase "Planet Jarrett" para referirse a la TNA, ya que en la vida real era un propietario de la promoción. Jarrett ganó su cuarto NWA World Heavyweight Championship el 15 de septiembre de 2005, tras derrotar a Raven en Border City Wrestling. Perdió su título ante Rhino en Bound For Glory el 23 de octubre,pero lo recuperó el 3 de noviembre en un episodio de Impact!. El último reinado de fue hasta Against All Odds el 12 de febrero de 2006, cuando fue derotado por Christian Cage. En los siguientes meses, Jarrett tuvo feudos con Sting, quien había dicho que Jeff era un cáncer en TNA. En el feudo, Scott Steiner debutó en la TNA como un aliado de Jeff. En Slammiversary 2006 el 18 de junio, Jarrett ganó su sexto NWA World Heavyweight Championship en una pelea King of the Mountain cuando el árbitro Earl Hebner tiró abajo la escalera en la que estaban subiros Christian Cage y Sting a la vez. Retuvo su título en Hard Justice 2006 ante Sting tras que Christian Cage traicionara a Sting, pegándole con uno de las guitarras de Jaff. Después de una prueba en el polígrafo se probó que Jarrett había hecho trampas para ganar el título, el Director de Autoridad Jim Cornette forzó a Jarrett a pelear contra Samoa Joe en una lumberjack match en No Surrender 2006, ganando Joe la pelea. En Bound for Glory 2006 el 22 de octubre, Sting derrotó a Jeff por el NWA World Heavyweight Championship después de que Jarrett fuera forzado a rendirse cuando Sting le aplicó su finisher, el Scorpion Death Lock. En el siguiente episodio de Impact!, Jarrett anunció que una entrevista pre-gravada que dejaríala TNA indefinidamente. Durante los siguientes 6 meses, Jarrett no apareció en TNA, ocupado en su rol como Vice Presidente de la TNA. Jarrett volvió temporalmente el 12 de abril de 2007, aliándose con varios de sus enemigos para ayudar a Samoa Joe a derrotar a A.J. Styles. El 15 de abril de 2007 en Lockdown, Jarrett y el resto del Team Angle derrotó a la Team Cage en una Lethal Lockdown. Entonces entró en un feudo con Robert Roode cuando perdió una pelea en Sacrifice. 2008-2009 Las semanas previas a No Surrender, empezaron a aparecer unas guitarras en manos de Samoa Joe y AJ Styles. La semana antes del PPV, Jarrett apareció de neuvo tras meses de retiro. En No Surrender, Jarrett interfirió en la pelea por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la TNA, atacando a Kurt Angle con una guitarra, dando la victoria a Samoa Joe. Finalmente en Bound for Glory IV, Jeff Jarrett derrotó a Kurt Angle, en una lucha donde Mick Foley hizo el conteo de 3. La semana siguiente anunció una pelea en Final Resolution entre Angle y Rhino, donde si Angle ganaba, accedía a pelear contra él en Genesis y si perdía, sería despedido, ganando Angle la pelea. En Genesis ambos se volvieron a enfrentar, acabando con la victoria de Angle y una vez acabó la pelea, Kurt le atacó con una silla, lesionándole. Semanas después volvió a la TNA, siendo el árbitro especial en la pelea entre Sting y Kurt Angle en Destination X, dándole la victoria a Sting. En Lockdown 2009 se volvieron a ver la caras en el cual el equipo de Jarrett le gano al equipo de Angle. En TNA Impact se anuncio un Ultimate Sacrifice Match donde participan Kurt Angle, Sting, Mick Foley y Jarrett apostando la gerencia de TNA si era planchado, la pelea la gano Sting pero por suerte no plancho a Jarrett si no que plancho a Angle. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Acoustic Equalizer'' / El Kabong (Romper una guitarra en la cabeza del rival) **''Stroke'' **''Super Stroke'' **'Figure four leglock' **'Running DDT' **Double leg slam **Dropkick **Sleeper hold **Snap suplex into the Cutter **''Elbow Drop'' *'Managers' : *'Apodos' **The Chosen One **Double J **The King of the Mountain **Simply Irresistible **The Cancer (por Sting) *'Temas de entrada' **"Tennessee Jam" **"My World" Campeonatos y logros *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA Debutante del Año - 1986 *''Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion'' **Rey de Reyes AAA 2004 (1 vez, 2004) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 veces) - con Billy Travis (3) y Pat Tanaka (1) **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CWA International Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Pat Tanaka (1) y Paul Diamond (1) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 veces) **King of the Mountain (2 veces) - 2004 y 2006 *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (9 veces) **USWA Tag Team Championship (15 veces) - con Matt Borne (2), Jeff Gaylord (2), Cody Michaels (1), Jerry Lawler (4), Robert Fuller (4) y Brian Christopher (2) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCWA Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Kerry Von Erich (1), Mil Máscaras (1) y Matt Borne (1) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'World Wrestling Federation' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (6 veces) **WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Owen Hart *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feudo del Año - 2002, con Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs (Spot y Cujo) **PWI Luchador más Inspirador- 2007 **Ranqueado Nº28 de los PWI 500 de 1991 **Rankeado Nº26 de los PWI 500 de 1992 **Rankeado Nº22 en los PWI 500 de 1993 **Ranqueado Nº35 en los PWI 500 de 1994 **Ranqueado Nº11 en los PWI 500 de 1995 **Ranqueado Nº26 en los PWI 500 de 1996 **Ranqueado Nº17 en los PWI 500 de 1997 **Ranqueado Nº43 en los PWI 500 de 1998 **Ranqueado Nº36 en los PWI 500 de 1999 **Ranqueado Nº5 ''en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado ''Nº24 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado Nº24 en los PWI 500 de 2002 **Ranqueado Nº15 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado Nº12 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado Nº11 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado Nº 10 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado Nº117 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº141 dentro de los mejores 500 luchadores de la historia-PWI Years 2003 **Ranqueado Nº78 dentro de los 100 mejores equipos de la historia, con Jerry Lawler -PWI Years 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Feudo del año - 1992, con Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs **Luchador más sobrevalorado - 2005 Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA